The King She Liked To Bow Down To
by forsytheloveselizabeth
Summary: When Betty Cooper sees Jughead Jones, she can't stop thinking about him. The crown beanie wearing boy in her class is exerything she ever craved. Will her fantasies become reality? Heavy Smut and slight Dom/Sub. College AU.


_**A/N: Hi :) This is my first fanfiction ever! It's quite smutty and I hope my research was right! If you liked it, why don't you leave a nice comment for me 3. (I might make a part 2). Thanks to my beta readers xo.**_

Betty Cooper was laying in her bed. Her blonde hair spilled all over the pillow and her tight, white, long sleeve shirt slowly rode up over her pierced belly button as she tossed and turned. Her pastel pink, lace thong itched uncomfortably because she felt that the material was soaked as she brushed her perfectly manicured hand over her sex. She closed her eyes and rubbed her clit through the material, but the friction wasn't enough for the innocent girl.

This happened ever since college had started. Every night, Betty laid in her bed, having the same wet dream over and over again. A certain crown beanie-wearing boy was haunting her, and made her touch herself every damn day. She even fucked herself on the kitchen counter once because she imagined him eating her out on top of it. His name was Jughead Jones the Third and it made her nipples pucker up against the soft cotton material of her shirt.

Betty's hands slowly lifted up the white material, over her ample breasts and hard nipples. She needed her clothes to be off and she needed his goddamn hands roaming her body, satisfying her dripping flesh. Once she let the annoying garment of her shirt fall to the floor, her hands found her bare chest, each mound not fitting into her tiny palms. She imagined that they would be a handful each for Jughead's strong hands, and how his calloused fingertips would tease and caress the coral buds, making them even harder.

Her fingers rolled the buds, making her thighs clench and her pussy ache for more. Betty was so gone for Jughead and they haven't even talked a word to each other. Suddenly the girl took of her itching panties, switching her laying position into a kneeling one, her fingers rubbed her juices between her folds. Her breaths turned into soft moans as she thought about riding Jughead.

Betty wanted to ride his ridiculously attractive face, making him drink her in before she sank down on his thick, throbbing cock. She was so close to losing her mind, when she imagined his cum all over her wet pussy, mixing with her juices. Betty came with a cry, collapsing face first onto her bright pink duvet. Her hand remained on on her folds, spreading them wide and allowing her essence to stain her bedsheet.

Betty sighed and slowly fell asleep, still naked and aroused.

* * *

Alice Cooper raised Betty, successfully, to live up to the image of the perfect girl next door. She was an honor student, a cheerleader, dated Riverdale's golden boy and was the definition of innocence. Everybody loved her and her everyday cheery mood. Well, her image barely changed over the years. She still wore her tight ponytail and pastel colored clothes, she still had her everyday cheery mood that made everyone smile as well, and she definitely could never turn down a request; but what changed was her sex life. Betty lost her virginity to her boyfriend at the age of seventeen, even if she always expected to be a virgin until marriage.

Her boyfriend was okay in bed as she never had anything to compare, but to be honest she never really missed it after they broke up. Betty felt slightly rebellious when she started to discover her own body more, what she liked and what turned her on. She discovered that she liked roughness during sex, enjoyed a man that could make her orgasm while taking what he needed. Betty discovered porn at the sweet age of nineteen due to her best friend, Veronica, and she watched a lot. It helped her get an orgasm, but Jughead was all the porn she needed at the moment. Veronica also tried to convince her to buy herself a toy for more fun, but Betty was fine with the use of her fingers - that was, until now. Until she met Jughead Jones. The blonde didn't think her fingers could do her fantasies and body justice anymore. She needed help and Betty would be more than excited if Jughead could be that help.

It was a warm, summer day in June this year when Betty's second year of college started. She was majoring in Journalism and minoring in creative writing at NYU. Betty wore a flowy blue sundress and ballet flats, her ponytail bouncing when she seated herself in one of the middle rows of the auditorium. Just as the professor was about to begin, the sound of the heavy door echoed through the room. The man that entered had the entire auditorium in a trance. He must have been about six feet tall, and his confident steps made him even more intimidating. He wore a light blue sherpa jacket, dark jeans with a flannel wrapped around his hips, and suspenders. The grey beanie he wore on top of his inky black hair reminded her of a crown and, god, he was a king she was more than willing to bow down to.

He wore sunglasses that covered his (even more gorgeous, as Betty later found out) eyes. His jawline looked sharp and he had a toothpick in between his kissable lips. Several beauty marks complimented his cheeks and he lazily brushed the unruly hair curl to the side that peeked out from under his beanie.

"Name?" the professor asked annoyed.

"Jughead Jones." Jughead grabbed his glasses and put them on the table in front of him after her placed his messenger bag next to the chair he chose in the front row. He turned to look at the pretty blonde he noticed staring, "The Third." His voice was deep and it reminded her of raw sex.

Betty didn't and couldn't pay attention to the world surrounding her anymore. She desperately tried to, but with Jughead constantly turning and staring at her she really could do anything but concentrate on class.

In her first year of college Betty took a minor class in psychology and, if she remembered correctly, Jughead's body language and behavior befitted that of a dominant nature.

The blonde tried hard to ignore the fire his presence ignited in her nether regions, but then the dreams had started.

It always started the same, Betty came home and there he sat, in the living room, or at the dining table, or in the armchair in the corner of her bedroom, like how her most recent began.

He wore a dress shirt, three buttons open to reveal a toned chest, and his suspenders that normally hung down were actually draped over his broad shoulders. His feet were positioned firmly on her plush carpet, pants covered legs opened and his masculine hands were tense against the armrests.

Her skin erupted in goosebumps at his intense stare - bluish-green eyes that were watching her every move.

"Undress, but leave your panties on." His voice was stone cold, betraying little else.

Betty did as she was told and shed the baby pink top and the grey skirt she always wore in her dreams. His eyes darkened even more when her bra revealed her full bust to him.

After this the dream always took a different turn, but no matter what he did she always came with a cry and often even touched herself a second time.

Betty woke up to her alarm ringing. She removed her sticky hand from between her thighs and got up to use the bathroom. She got dressed in a green sweater and a pair of jeans, having no classes today as it was a Sunday.

 _Good_ , she thought. _No Jughead to give me more material for more wet dreams._

Betty felt so pathetic; she wasn't sixteen anymore. She was a grown woman, who could take care of her own life. Even if her mother paid for her apartment - she always needed to keep some control in her daughter's' life, and Betty wasn't complaining - at least she didn't have to deal with a roommate.

As the hopeless girl ate breakfast, she thought about Veronica's suggestion of a sex toy. Ever since her best friend attended one of those house parties, she was obsessed. Veronica told her about how much it increased her sex life, and much to Betty's surprise Veronica's boyfriend Archie agreed.

 _Would Jughead use toys on me? Wait, no we're not even in a relationship let alone acquaintances. God, I really need to get a grip._

The truth was Betty was more than sure Jughead liked her too, because he always watched her. In class or on the campus, she always felt his eyes on her. She really wondered why he hadn't made a move yet. Sure, Betty could make a move too, but she was way to shy to do that and she would probably explode out of embarrassment despite the things she dreamed about him doing.

 _When did her life started to only be about sex with a guy in her journalism class?_

Betty spent her day doing assignments and cleaning up the apartment, by way of distraction.

She fell into her bed that night, sleep taking over immediately.

 _Betty covered her revealed chest with her arms and he stood up, circling her slowly._

 _"Don't, I want to look at you before you suck my cock," he murmured, holding her chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing her green orbs to meet his blue ones. She let her arms fall and heard him mutter a deep 'good girl' before continuing to circle her. He was the animalistic hunter and she his delicious prey._

 _He sat down again and made her crawl on all fours, patting his knee._

 _"I want to come all over your pretty tits, the sight of them makes me hard."_

 _Betty put her hands on his knees and swallowed at his dirty talk. He leaned his head back as he watched her open his pants and taking him from his boxers._

 _The pretty girl examined the thick throbbing member in her tiny hand and started to lick up the leaking precum before taking more of him inside her mouth. She bobbed her head slowly while massaging the parts she couldn't fit with her hands and Jughead groaned at the feeling of her pouty wet mouth. Betty batted her eyelashes and locked her green eyes with his…_

The aroused girl woke up with a sigh. She was soaking wet and she had creative writing class with Jughead in an hour. Betty took off her pajamas and lace underwear before she inserted two fingers inside her. The noises her movements created as she imagined rubbing herself with his knitted beanie made her come over her hand.

She quickly got out of her soft bedsheets as she sucked her fingers clean while making her way over to the bathroom. Betty needed a cold shower right now.

She took off her pajama top and threw it in the hamper with her damp panties. The cold water turned her soft rosy nipples into hard pink buds and cooled her senses. Her strawberry scented soap made her skin clean but slippery and she relaxed under the spray, shaving her legs before putting her hair into a towel.

After drying and moisturizing her body, she brushed her teeth and dressed into a dress with a flower pattern and slipped on baby pink thigh highs.

She blow dried her blonde strands and bound them into a neat ponytail. Betty put on some mascara and a light shimmering lipgloss and, before grabbing her backpack, she slipped on her white mid high heels to appear taller.

In class she felt Jughead's eyes on her again and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Before the class was finally over the professor talked about a project and that he assigned two partners each and the list could be found at his desk. The partners needed to write a short story together.

Betty waited until most people had left to look at the list, searching her name with her finger.

"Elizabeth Cooper …... Forsythe Pendleton Jones III"

She felt like her heart had had a coronary. Jones III as in Jughead Jones III.

"You're Elizabeth," a deep voice announced and she jumped and turned to look into a pair of blueish-green eyes. He smelled like cigarettes and some kind of citrusy soap, enticing her closer.

"Yes, I am, and it's Betty," Betty tried to sound confident, but his scent was too intoxicating.

"Great, Betty. We're gonna meet today at yours, give me your address." He sounded calm and demanding, and the way he said her name, testing it on his tongue, brought a shiver down her spine and soaked her panties. Betty hated him for it, but somehow she complied to his command, pulling out her pink notebook.

Betty carefully ripped a piece out, his eyes watching as if he was looking for a flaw. She wrote her address in neat handwriting, their hands touching when she handed him the paper.

"Thank you, I'll be there at eight," Jughead winked and Betty held onto the professor's desk to keep herself from falling, due to her suddenly wobbly legs.

Before she could reply, he made his way to the door and she couldn't help but check him out. It wasn't just in her fantasies that he had a really nice butt.

* * *

Betty paced back in forth in her apartment. She didn't know whether to hate or to like him. The blonde beauty was so nervous, she'd even stress-baked a chocolate cake with frosting after she came home.

Her kitchen clock showed 7.59pm and her heart raced even faster. It's about time, she thought just as the doorbell rang. Betty adjusted her over knee socks and took a deep breath before opening the door.

She had to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor because she was having the biggest deja vu moment in all of her twenty years.

Jughead wore a blue dress shirt, three buttons undone, suspenders draped over his shoulders, black pants and boots. The familiar toothpick dangled in between his full lips and a thick curl of inky black hair peeked out sexily from beneath his crown beanie.

The only things different were that this wasn't a dream and Jughead looked a thousand times sexier in real life.

He must have noticed her staring because he asked why she didn't invite him in, brow creased but with a hint of mirth in his eyes.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, please come in." The blonde shook her head in embarrassment and he smirked, walking past her.

"We can sit at the dining table in the kitchen, there's lots of place for the two of us to wo-" Jughead cut her babbling off.

"I'm not here for the project, Betty."

She swallowed hard before choking out a, "You're not?"

Jughead examined her living room while she played nervously with her fingers, watching him.

"I'm here for you. I want you, and from the looks you've been giving me the few past months, I'm sure you want me to." He turned to face her and came closer.

Betty's mind was dazzled by his words. _He wanted her?_

He was inches away from her body. "I can picture you in my bed, dripping wet and panting from the pleasure I give you, but I also see you and me on a date, getting to know each other, starting a relationship. How does that sound for you? Do you trust me?"

Their noses were grazing and his voice made her lower regions pulse. His strong hands gripped hers, caressing them. His offer sounded more than pleasing for her and somehow she trusted the stranger in front of her. He was controlling and comforting at the same time and his direct offer made him oddly interesting.

"I need you to trust me, Betty."

She looked up at him. "I do"

Jughead let out a low chuckle. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just do and I'm sure my trust will increase once we got to know each other."

"You crave release, don't you? Release from this perfect life." The sparkle in her green eyes told him he was right. "I knew you were hiding something under your perfect facade and I am more than willing to help you unravel it."

He moved so his front pressed against her back. She nodded, butterflies and lust possessing her body at the same time. Nobody had ever made her feel this alive before.

"So tell me, Betty, do you want to explore this with me?"

Her head fell against his shoulder and his arm circled her small waist, his touch inflaming her body.

"Yes," she whispered with need.

"Yes what, Betty Tell me," he breathed huskily into her ear.

She broke away from his strong grip and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, Jughead. I want to have sex with you, and yes I want to find out if we could be more."

The brooding male smirked at the fire in her eyes. "Tell me a word."

Betty was startled - _was he joking?_

"Betty, we need a safe word, because I will do things that you might not like, or for if I go to far with you. It's a way of saying stop and the safe word is the only word that will make me stop once I have my hands on you."

The blonde crossed her arms, her gaze focusing on the knitted item on top of his head.

"Crown. I want the safe word to be crown."

He smirked again, coming closer to her, cupping her face with his hands. Betty leaned in to kiss him but his grip on her cheeks tightened.

"Only a few more things before we can start. Are you on birth control and checked up? I'm checked up," Jughead asked.

"I am on birth control and checked up. So, I guess we won't be using condoms?" Betty asked, slightly amused.

"No, I plan on filling you with my cum. I want to feel it deep inside of you when I fuck you with my fingers."

Betty lost all amusement when he talked like that, feeling ashamed that she wanted to experience everything he had planned.

"There are rules, you need to follow them or else I have to punish you. Please don't think I will go full BDSM on you. I may be dominant, but the hardest I'll probably do is a hard spanking with you being tied up, depends on how well you listen to me. Now the rules...

Rule one, you listen to what I say, I am your master and you are my pet. You will obey to my commands immediately and without question. Have you got that?"

Betty replied with a yes and swallowed hard, his domination turning her on so much and he hadn't even properly started yet. He let go of her face and walked around the room explaining.

"Rule two, what we do stays in the bedroom. Everything I say or do during sex and foreplay is for pleasuring purposes only and, as I said, if you're not comfortable with anything I do use the safeword and I'll stop. The safeword is for emergencies only, if you use it too often, I figure this type of sex isn't for you, but we'll see what we do if that is the case. When we're not having sex, I want to get to know you, learn about you, take you out. I want you to get to know me and let me be the person you care for.

"Rule three, you're not allowed to speak unless I say so. You will address me as sir or master. It's your choice as long as you show me respect.

"We will explore what you like and what you don't like. All you need to do is to trust, listen, and obey. Any questions?" he asked, raising a dark brow at her.

"Why didn't you just ask for a date?" The blonde asked nervously.

"I saw the way you looked at me and I knew that's not how we would work. Don't think I didn't noticed how you clenched your thighs and chewed on your pencil. We both know how our first date would have ended, with the obvious need we have for each other," he explained calmly. "And for the record I never once mentioned this," he pointed between them, "would be for our project."

Betty wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time, but that's just how people with a personality like him worked, she supposed.

He made her lose her goddamn mind and this is just their first conversation.

"Okay, fine. I understood everything and yes, I'd really like to get to know you too, to be honest. I was never one for the just sex relationships, to be completely honest, I only had sex with one person yet and after him nobody showed interest, I guess I'm not as beautiful as other girls." Betty admitted and suddenly Jughead pressed his soft lips hard against hers.

She melted into the kiss, enjoying how they seemed to be made for each other. Jughead lifted her up, earning a gasp which allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Betty was so lost in his taste that she almost didn't notice how he carried her into her bedroom. Their tongues danced together as she held onto his beanie. Suddenly he placed her onto her sock covered feet again. He turned their position so they both faced her mirror.

"Undress," he demanded and she quickly unzipped her dress, letting it pool to the floor, her bra and panties followed, but he stopped her when she wanted to take off her baby pink thigh highs. Betty wondered where her sudden confidence boost came from, but she figured it was the sexy man behind her.

Jughead's hand travelled up her spine before taking her blonde ponytail in a twist, pulling her head against his shoulder and Betty sighed. His other hand travelled up her stomach, over her piercing and ample breasts up to her throat, his fingers wrapping around it.

"Look in the mirror." She obeyed, wetness pooling in between her thighs at the sight of the two of them.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Never dare to doubt that. God, look at you." She felt a prominent bulge digging into her lower back. "You make me so fucking hard. Get on all fours on your bed, I want you to suck my cock" He let go of her and Betty did as she was told, a warm sensation blooming in her belly. She was excited to do it because she had never given a blow job before.

Jughead took his clothes off and Betty swallowed at the sight of him. He wasn't too muscular, just the right amount and perfectly defined. His thighs looked strong, just like his shoulders and arms. His slight six pack crowned a stripe of dark hair that led to his cock. His cock was, even at the now half erect state, thick and long. Betty ached to touch it, but she was afraid he might not fit inside her clenching pussy later.

Her ass was raised into the air due to her position on all fours. Her nipples grazed the soft duvet under her. He took his member and positioned it at her pouty lips. When Betty saw the precum leaking she licked it up, pressing a kiss to his pink tip.

She spit into her right hand before wrapping it around the shaft, the other holding onto his hip for support. Jughead groaned when she took him fully into her mouth, her tongue helping to pleasure her partner. His strong hands snapped her hair tie before nestling and pulling at her hair while she bobbed her head. His cock got harder in her mouth and she released him with a pop, only to spread their mixed juices from his shaft to the tip, her mouth now devouring the shaft of his cock while her hand massaged the swollen head. Peppering kisses and licks all over him, she moaned, loving the way he reacted to her and letting her play with her new favorite toy.

Hearing Jughead's sounds of pleasure made her go crazy, she wanted to rub her clit, so she gave in and started to moan around him. The vibrations sent him nearly over the edge as he locked eyes with her and saw what she was doing. He pulled away from her and Betty fell back, a mixture of spit and precum landing on her chest and travelling down to her nipples.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" he asked angrily.

"No," Betty was slightly frightened by his sudden change of voice, but she still teased him by taking her tits in her wet hands, making them glisten with spit and precum.

"What? I don't think I heard you clear enough."

 _Why did this turn her on so much?_

"No, sir. I'm sorry, your cock just turned me on so much," Betty batted her eyelashes, remembering the rules. Her fingers pulled at her hardening nipples and Jughead rubbed himself at her sight.

"Little slut, you like sucking me, hmm? It makes you so hot you play with your pretty tits and wet pussy. Flip over, face down, ass facing me. I want to see how wet you really are."

Jughead couldn't believe how responsive she was to him. He wanted to fuck her perfection right out of her.

Betty shivered when she felt his hand stroking her ass cheeks.

"Spread," he instructed and watched her pink manicured nails spread her cheeks apart. His finger slowly moved over her butthole to her dripping pussy. She looked so beautiful like this, all submissive to him.

He spread her pink folds apart, opening her so he could trace the tip of his cock over her again and again. He sank in a little every time he guided himself against her welcoming sex and Betty moaned at the sweet torture.

"Your cunt is so wet for me, it's dripping down your thighs. As much as I want to see you come, you need a punishment, so don't you dare to come around my hard cock." His husky dirty talk was enough to make her come, if he would just talk enough.

Betty buried her face in her pillow when she felt Jughead's thick length stretch her. He easily slipped in and out of her due to her juices. The panting girl had a hard time not coming, with his balls slapping and punishing her throbbing clit at his fast pace.

Jughead held her hips so painfully she was sure she's going to have bruises tomorrow. Betty was so wet, her pussy made noises as Jughead fucked her. He felt so good inside of her.

"You're so tight and soaked for me, I'm about to come," he announced and slowed his thrusts, finding her g-spot. Betty saw stars as she felt him explode inside of her.

Both yelled each other's names as he finished. He slowly pulled out, making her feel every inch of him while assuring that her clit was covered with his sticky release.

Jughead turned Betty over before collapsing next to her. He watched her as she spread her legs apart, sitting up to watch his cum leak out of her.

"Now my socks and my bedsheets is ruined, but I like the feeling of your cum filling me. It makes my nipples so hard." Betty spread it over her damp mound and hardening nipples after pushing her fingers inside her. He was right, his cum felt incredible inside of her.

"I never expected you to enjoy it so much, you always seemed so innocent and pure in class," Jughead stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Me neither actually, but god who knew you would make me feel so good," she admitted pressing a kiss to his lips before sucking her fingers clean.

"Let me make you come with my fingers, but don't think this will happen every time. We haven't even started yet." He rolled on top of her, pressing kisses to her jaw and neck. Three fingers slipped into her, but she was still so full they barely fit. His thumb circled her clit and she came apart in seconds screaming, " _Juggie,_ " as his mouth latched onto the clean nipple. She rode her orgasm out and sucked his fingers clean for him. He slapped her pussy twice and she arched to him

"Tomorrow, I will take you out for a coffee after our journalism class." He told her, pulling her body close to him.

"That would be great, Juggie, " she smiled at him and relaxed her head against his chest.


End file.
